


The Weight of War

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might be a bit depressing. Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/"><b>snape100</b></a> challenge <i>Snape and Summer</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Weight of War

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a bit depressing. Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snape100/) challenge _Snape and Summer_.

It was bright and sunny outside on the first day of summer holidays. Snape looked out over London, watching the muggles as they flitted to and fro below him.

This was where he spent his summers, hiding from the memories of Spinner’s End, cramped in a small London flat. The walls were covered with books on crooked shelves and a layer of dust still coated the room, waiting to be cleaned away.

Quietly watching the bustling of the city streets, Snape wondered how long it would be before he was called away again. Who would call first? Dumbledore? Or Voldemort?


End file.
